Modern Romance
by highgardener
Summary: Arya and her Little brothers Bran and Rickon form a band after their parents died and they're trying to participate in a battle of the bands type music tour that travels all through Westeros. Inspiration comes to them in many forms as they chase their dreams despite being too young. Mainly AryaxGendry w/side JonxYgritte,Branx Meera,Sansax Sandor,RickonxShireen,Robbx Talisa(Jeyne)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and world belong to the wonderful George R. R. Martin and the songs belong to the immortal geniuses that are the Arctic Monkeys and Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I own nothing I'm just a fan. I have this story stuck in my head and I can't do anything else until I get it out.

First song reference is Arctic Monkeys- Perhaps Vampires is a bit strong

I had links but it wont upload them if you would like to hear the songs they can be found on youtube

Second Song reference is Yeah Yeah Yeahs- Machine

Chapter one:

**Arya**

"just let us play one song" She growled out through clenched teeth.

'I'm getting too old for this' Yoren thought to himself as he ran his calloused hand through his greasy dark hair, messing up his half ponytail in the progress.

"Listen Arya, you're too young. I can't risk it if something happened to you and Lannister Insurance doesn't cover minors" Yoren said gruffly eyeing Bran, the thin pale teenager that was sitting in his wheelchair, warily.

"Yoren! we have insurance of our own and we won't be any trouble I promise, just let us play one song for the audition and if we don't make the cut then we'll go back The Vale without any fuss" she knew she sounded desperate but she couldn't deny that she was, they had made it this far with no intention of turning back.

Yoren sighed deeply and folded his hands on his desk leaning closer to the frantic fifteen year old girl in front of him. She looked just like her father, his old friend, but the girl version, he almost felt like he was trying to deny Eddard Stark.

"Look I know how hard it was for you three to lose your parents. I had much respect for your father as a composer and your mother played the most beautiful cello in all of Westeros, not to mention they were some of my oldest friends in this business but what are you planning to get from this? Even if you do pass the audition process and get chosen for the Nights Watch Tour, it's still going to be a very difficult competition" he said carefully with his eyebrows furrowing together.

"We're good enough to try, if my parents were still alive I doubt they would have a problem with this" Arya responded forcefully.

"You're not yet 16, Bran is 14 and little Rickon is barely 12, even if you are tall for you age no one would believe you guys are the minimum age of 16. I doubt your Aunt Lysa has written you a permission note either." He was trying to be gentle with them, it was best they didn't go hurting themselves more than life already had.

"Just let us play, we need to get out of there, we've already wasted 4 years in the Vale eating Aunt Lysa's all vegan, organic diet and dealing with my creepy step uncle who won't shut up about my dead mother! She home schools us, we can't ever go anywhere. We are wilting up at that house in the middle of fucking nowhere. Music is in our blood, we've nearly gone mad practicing and getting better and we can't hold back any longer. We need this! There's nothing for us back there" she exclaimed breathlessly after her long rant with a mad look in her grey eyes and her uneven choppy brown hair sticking out in all directions.

Yoren eyed each of them carefully, the youngest one stood patiently by his brother's wheel chair with his curly reddish brown hair messily hanging in front of his angry eyes, and they were all sickeningly pale and skinny. He hadn't given them much thought in the last four years and by the looks of them it didn't seem like anyone else had either. He had heard that Catelyn's sister was a natural health fanatic, but these kids looked like mere shadows of their former selves. He looked at Bran in the wheelchair again, remembering how fast this kid could climb a tree before a horrible car accident took away his parents and ability to walk.

He sighed deeply again and shook his head in defeat.' I'm going to regret this' he thought to himself and wondered how his afternoon resulted in him being hassled by his dead friends youngest kids the day before his biggest, most complicated event of the year began.

"Fine I'll let you sign up and audition on the condition that you don't tell anyone your age or names. That legal scandal your parents were involved in made headlines all over. We don't really need to start another one. Luckily they kept you three out of the spotlight so if you keep your mouths shut …then we should be fine. I'm not guaranteeing that you'll can get in there are a lot of people hoping to get one of the ten available spots. "He said scrunching up his bushy eyebrows at them.

The three of them smiled simultaneously and Arya jumped over the desk to give him a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she chanted before they all scrambled out of his office to go get ready for their new opportunity.

"It starts at 12pm tomorrow don't be late!" He yelled and shook his head again thinking of his old friend.

"Well Ned, let's see if your talent was genetic" he muttered to himself before returning to the mountain of work he had to finish before tomorrow.

**Bran**

"I don't think I can eat it" Rickon said weakly, his voice slightly cracking as he stared at the heaping meat sandwich in front of him like it was a bleeding corpse.

Arya and Bran exchanged a look and he held his hand out in triumph with a smirk. Arya rolled her eyes and handed him some crumpled money.

"I told you Aunt Lysa's videos would fuck his head up the most" he said stashing the bill in his shoe before biting into his own sandwich, Arya did the same and they both groaned in delight as the sweet forbidden taste filled their mouths.

"It's so good Rickon you have to just taste it, just taste the sweetness of death it's almost magical" Arya said giggling a little and staring at her food in a slightly maniacal trans.

Rickon looked at his siblings like they were cannibals feasting on human flesh.

"But that piece of meat was a living… breathing animal, it roamed happily in a field somewhere before it was led to slaughter and chopped up , slathered in spices and piled onto a loaf of bread for us to devour! It's disgusting" he exclaimed passionately pushing the plate as far away from him as possible.

Their Aunt had a habit of showing them horrible animal slaughter videos on the internet to get them to not eat meat. Poor little Rickon had no chance, being only 7 when she had gotten custody of them. He even started having nightmares of a cannibal's islands and frozen zombies.

Bran watched Arya wordlessly picked up her knife and sliced Rickon's sandwich perfectly in half before putting a piece on his plate and taking the other for her.

"At least eat the chips, they never had a pulse" Bran said pushing the plate back toward his brother.

"Yeah you're gunna need your energy for tomorrow" Arya said through a full mouth.

Bran gave her a narrowed look of disgust. Sometimes she could eat like a wild animal, sometimes worse.

"Have you decided what song we're going to play? We really only get one shot at this, The Nights Watch Tour may be fairly recent being only 5 years old but they do have certain standards because of the cash prizes involved" Bran said making a point to properly swallowed his food, to which Arya opened her mouth full of mutilated food at him tauntingly.

"No, but I've narrowed it down to two" Arya said when she could formulate words again.

"We only have 12 songs thought up, and we have to make up a new song every time we play somewhere, are you sure we're ready for this?" Bran asked slightly worried. Yeah they had spent most of their time in the Vale practicing in the deep basement of their aunt's house, but they had never performed in front of people, what if they all choked. Arya got a determined look on her face and put her sandwich down.

"Don't worry, we're ready, we've been ready for years. We're completely unknown so every song we play is new. This is our best shot for now, the sad truth is that there's nowhere in the Vale for us to play, it's like a bloody fortress out there, we come from a family of wolves we're meant to roam free and howl" Arya said giving her brothers a reassuring smile which was met with flat stares. She rolled her eyes and focused on her food again, giving up her inspirational tirade.

"Rickon you have to eat" Bran said changing the subject and giving his little brother a commanding stare.

Rickon narrowed his eyes and cautiously lifted the golden fried potato stick up to his mouth and instantly his baby blue eyes lit up at the taste.

"This is amazing!" He said shoving five more into his mouth at once. He only received grunts in response.

"Does this have those poisonous preservatives aunt Lysa always talks about?" Rickon commented through a mouth full of fries. Bran nodded affirmatively.

"Mmmmm poison" Arya muttered between a few more animated bites.

Ten minutes later they pushed their empty plates away from them in triumph. Feeling more satisfied than they could ever remember. Arya let out a loud belch causing them all to break down into an immature fit of laughs.

"What if Aunt Lysa saw us now" Arya said through some giggles shaking her long choppy bangs out her eyes. The three of them snickered, it wasn't that they hated their Aunt she was just a little obsessively over protective and paranoid.

"Do you think they got back from Lannisport already?" Bran said sipping his drink loudly through a straw.

"Who cares " Arya grumbled as her stomach made a strange noise, the sudden introduction of meat after 4 years without it suddenly felt like a punch in the stomach, Bran knew because he could feel the same rumblings start in his own stomach.

"Uncle Petyr said they were coming home tomorrow" Rickon replied stealing the rest of Arya's soda.

"They'll notice the handi-van missing before they do us..." Arya said raising an eyebrow and pulling out the money to pay for their meal, but not before slamming her fist in her chest and burping loud enough to put a grown man to shame.

"They won't think to come here to Kings Crossing though, if anything they'll call Jon up north in Castle Black to keep an eye out for us. They might think we ran off to Uncle Benjen's at the Wall, or to Sansa in Kings Landing, they might even go so far as to notify the KGPD " Bran said taking out the bill he won earlier and leaving it under a cup for the waitress' tip.

"They won't tell the Kings Guard Police, we don't go to school so they can't arrest us for that. Aunt Lysa just has us copy and memorize medieval history and math text books and calls it homeschooling. At most she might make a phone call to a relative. That's why we have to rock those motherfuckers so hard they shit themselves tomorrow, then we can win, tour around for a while, get some cash and go to Braavos and live with Robb and play real music and live on our own terms" Arya said passionately standing up and raising her fist, causing the whole restaurant to look at them. Bran and Rickon slowly started moving away from their sister toward the door.

The three of them had made it outside the small diner quickly and found themselves staring at the street. Late spring wind coursing through their signature dark auburn brown hair as the lanky trio of teenagers pondered their next move.

"What do you think Robyn will say?" Bran said with a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Moomm why didn't they take me to runaway I wanna runaway too make them come back! But if we run away you have to come too moooooom!" Arya yelled over dramatically mocking their sheltered and spoiled cousin. They crumbled into fits of laughter.

She then proceeded to mock him as they headed back to their van where they would be sleeping tonight, they were nearly crying through their laughter. If anything kept them sane after the death of their parents it was definitely Arya... Arya and music, but for them one didn't exist without the other.

**Gendry**

"There's a lot more people trying to get in this year" Gendry muttered to himself when he stepped into the large hall where everyone was congregating. He had his guitar strapped to his back and amps in each hand and long cords wrapped around his neck.

His band mates Lommy, Hot Pie and his little half-brother Edric followed him closely carrying as much equipment as they could handle.

Gendry nodded his head toward the crowded table at the opposite end of the room and Lommy nodded in silent agreement as he piled his things onto Hot Pie and sauntered off toward the table.

Gendry surveyed his competition carefully, seeing a few familiar faces and a lot that were unfamiliar. His eyes caught sight of a group of really young looking kids. Heads bent down to the floor, wearing all black, they looked unnaturally pale and gaunt but obviously related, one of them was sitting in a wheel chair.

They looked ready to puke all over their instruments. 'They don't stand a chance.' He thought to himself cockily.

"Hey Gendry can you stop looking for hot girls and help me with this shit" his large round friend growled as he tried to balance the expensive instruments in his arms delicately.

"We both know hot girls won't participate in a sausage fest like this" Gendry retorted.

"Or would they?" Edric said nodding his head toward the tall red head marching through the room wrapped in a thick fur coat and glaring at everyone with piercing blue eyes.

"wow one out of like a hundre…did she just bare her teeth and growl?" Gendry said as they watched the woman intimidate every male around her.

"oh nope there's another one, that makes it two" Edric said pointing out a short girl with short curly dark hair and brown eyes, she was standing next to a tall blond haired kid who's smile seemed to never falter and had yet to remove his dark sunglasses.

"Well that's more than last year, anyway let's give up the hunt and find a spot before hot pie passes out" Gendry said scouring the crowded room for an opening.

They unloaded in an empty space that Edric had spotted against a wall and Hot Pie slid into a sitting position; obviously already warn out while his brother tried to organize everything.

"I'm going to get the rest stay here and don't let anyone wander off with our stuff, you still owe me a new amp from last year when you abandoned your post for a bag of crisps" Gendry said to Hot Pie making his way to the crowded parking lot.

He found their car and started unloading more equipment when he heard a small shriek and some scuffling.

Gendry followed the noise to investigate, rounding the corner he found a very thin girl with short choppy dark brown hair wearing a zip up black hoodie, impossibly tight black jeans and she was holding a small pocket knife to the neck of a pale man with dark hair and ice cold blue eyes. The man was looking down at the girl hungrily with a twisted smile, licking his lips as he slowly reached down to grab her ass.

"Ramsey Bolton" Gendry growled out loudly before his hand to reach his destination. Gendry stepped forward menacingly as he recognized the sleazy lead singer of the band known as The Flayed, who carefully turned his head to look at him.

"Get out of here Waters, this is a private conversation" he said through a sneer. The girl stepped away from Ramsey and she held out a small pointed blade in each hand making him wonder where she was about to stick the other blade.

"You like picking up little girls now? Huh aren't you still on probation for beating your last girlfriend into a coma?" Gendry said stepping closer to him taking the charcoal gray electric guitar off of his back. Ramsey cowered in his shadow. Gendry held his guitar in one hand and swung it around almost like a hammer.

"My guitar loves to sing, I wonder how nice it would sound to smash it across your face. Taking down a woman beater would be a nice way to warm up don't you think" Gendry said in a menacingly low voice. Ramsey gulped as he glared at him and retreated back into the maze of vehicles, blowing a kiss to the girl before he disappeared.

"You all right?" He asked the girl who was slipping her foldable thin knives back into her jean pockets.

She was very slender but somehow she didn't seem fragile. Her dark brown hair lay unevenly around her long neck and intense stormy gray eyes stared at him from behind long straight bangs. He recognized her from the group with the cripple, not even realizing that they even had a girl member in the band.

She said something but he didn't catch it between his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said thanks but I could have taken care of that myself, I'm not a damsel in distress" she said boldly and a little louder than necessary.

"Yeah well you're a lady and you should stay away from that guy, he's known for being a misogynistic asshole" he said re-strapping his guitar back on his back.

"I'm not a lady" she mumbled under her breath.

She stared at him carefully, drinking in the image of his tall, muscularly lean form, short black hair that stuck out in all directions and impossibly dark blue eyes that glowed like sapphires. He could see her breath quicken nervously.

"What's a kid like you doing here anyway?" He asked with a chuckle noticing the way she was eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"I'm not a kid" she exclaimed furrowing her dark eyebrows together angrily.

"You don't look a day over 13" he said with a chuckle. It wasn't necessarily true but he couldn't stop himself from trying to annoy her. She gave him a little shove, but he barely budged but noted that she was stronger than she looked.

"I'm 18! I just look young because ... I'm vegan!" she said, he couldn't tell who she was trying to convince more, she or him, but he didn't question any further.

"I'm Gendry Waters; I'm the singer for The Bastards. We're a band from Flee bottom" he said holding out his hand.

"Cat" she said shaking his hand before stuffing her hands in her sweater pockets. He noted how soft her hands were ruling out that she played any instrument. He could tell it wasn't her real name either but brushed it off. Waters wasn't his legal name anyway. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Well you better get back in there, they're starting soon" Gendry said as he walked back to get the rest of his equipment. She nodded silently watching him disappear and went back towards the hall.

**Arya**

Almost tripping over her long legs Arya stumbled inside, looking for her brothers. She was nervous enough as it was without almost having to shank someone in the parking lot and meeting the sexiest man she had every laid eyes on.

Then her heart stopped at the sight of another man, a certain blond haired little man standing at the sound booth near the back of the hall, next to Yoren and some other rough looking guys.

Tyrion Lannister was a talent scout for Baratheon Records, one of the most successful music recording companies in Westeros. He was notorious for bringing in the unique and more interesting talents, not to mention his father owned Lannister Corp. and owned everything from shipping and import companies to owning a movie and television studio. There was hardly a movie released in Westeros that didn't have the signature Lannister lion roaring at the beginning.

He was also the little brother of the woman who sued her father for the rights to his own music and publically shamed him; therefore he was no friend of theirs.

"Seven fuckin hells" Arya growled out earning a few glances in her direction. She put her hood up and shook her bangs to cover half her face.

"We've got a problem" Arya announced when she found her brothers again.

"Yeah we do, you still haven't decided what song we're going to play, and they're starting in twenty minutes!" Bran retorted poking her leg with his drum stick.

"No, that's not it. The Imp is here" she said rubbing her wounded leg.

"Who's the imp?" Rickon asked curiously as he twisted the tuning knobs on his guitar.

"Tyrion Lannister, he's a talent scout for Bar. Rec. responsible for noticing a lot of bands that get picked each year and signing them, he's also the bitch queens little brother, if he recognizes us it might fuck up our chances of getting picked, his family is a large producer of this tour, they basically pay for all of it. They practically shit gold coins." Arya said in a hushed tone.

"Why would he recognize us?" Rickon asked looking confused.

"He used to know mom and dad and well he did come to see me at the hospital after the accident, that's what Aunt Lysa said but I don't remember ,it was before I woke up" Bran said looking down at his legs remembering when he was in a coma after the accident.

"Right, so he just can't see you then. He hasn't seen me since I looked like a little boy and Rickon doesn't look anything like he used to. Just keep your heads down let your hair cover your face, I won't stay in one spot long enough for him to spot me" Arya said in a hushed whisper.

"That's no problem what is a problem is your inability to pick a fuckin song" Bran growled out as he held a small paper with their known songs scribbled on it. Arya snatched the paper out of his hands and pointed to the third one down.

"This one" she said as Bran visibly relaxed and took the list back before she could change her mind.

"So when are we going on" Arya asked as she secured the long shoelaces on her dirty high top converse into intricate knots.

"Well they're going through alphabetically, based on band names so I think it's safe to say we're going to be last" Bran replied sarcastically. Arya rolled her eyes and turned toward the crowd that was now forming closer to the stage.

The lights had all gone out except for one spot light lighting up the platform that held microphone stands and various instrument plug-ins and amps.

The first band on stage played well enough, the second was even better but Arya was too busy trying to suppress the fear that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

She closed her eyes and felt the pieces of her reality crumbling around her. She was back at her old home in Winterfell, standing under a massive white tree with blood red leaves next to her father. He looked so much younger than he had when she saw him last.

"What's it like to play with music on the big box daddy," she remembered herself asking, her father's work still didn't make much sense to her, but it seemed like lots of fun with so many people screaming and dancing. It wasn't until she was much older that she fully understood the impact of her father's music on people and the massive following he had.

"Well it's really very frightening at first, you feel everyone eyes on you and you don't want to mess up, but I like to just pretend I'm at home in the studio playing for you kids or your mom and then it's not so scary anymore" he replied with a smile before attacking her with tickles.

Arya swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her eyes when she noticed the band had stopped playing. They had done all right, the crowd around gave some applause as they walked off the stage.

Fifteen minutes of breaking down and setting up later the next band was on and Arya was mildly surprised to see the man who helped her earlier take center stage. He was now wearing a black t shirt that said Bastard in all capital letters. There was really fat guy behind the drums, a skinny blond guitarist and a frail looking black haired bassist.

"We're the bastards" Gendry said into the microphone in a low smooth voice, his searing blue eyes glowing in the spot lights as he started plucking a tune on his guitar. The muscles in his arms slightly dancing to the tune and Arya couldn't help but move her head to the sound. The sound of his guitar shook her to the core and surged throughout her entire being.

'I've been stuck in The Vale for too long, I'm becoming boy crazy and stupid like Sansa' she thought, reminding herself of her sister who was in the big city of Kings Landing gaining fame and stardom through a contract she signed with Baratheon Records before their parents died.

The rest of the band joined in and when he opened his mouth to sing Arya felt something stir deep inside her chest. She couldn't help but start to move her shoulders to the music.

"_I've seen your eyes as they fix on me, what is he doing?__What on earths the plan? Has he got one?__  
__You better give me some pointers,__since you are the big rocket launcher__…__And I'm just the shotgun_" he sang as though he were addressing the audience, glancing up from his guitar for only a moment before continuing.

"_Well, I aint got no dollar signs in my eyes__, __That might be a surprise but it's true, said I'm not like you__  
__And I don't want your advice or your praise__…__Or to move in the ways you do and I never will_" his strong arms worked the instrument in his hand so well it seemed like they were fused together. The tempo slowed to a halt and he looked straight into the crowd of people.

"_Cause all you people are vampires_" he sang out into the silence before they played their instruments simultaneously for a moment.

"_And all your stories are stale_" they played again and stopped.

"_And though you pretend to stand by us_" he tweaked his guitar ever so slightly but held the attention of the audience so well.

"_I know you're certain we'll fail_" he sang slowly with a hint of hatred before the entire band exploded in unison playing fast and hard and causing an angry mosh pit in the center of the crowd.

"_Well I've seen you're eyes as they fix on me full of confusion__, __Your snarl is just so condescending__  
__Try to explain that we're on to a win__If the fee we get in near recoups what we're spending. He said I cant believe that you drove all that way, well how much did they pay ya? How much did they pay ya? You would have been better to stay round our way, thinking about things … but not actually doing a thing_"

Arya could do nothing but stare at the black haired man in wonderment, he seemed so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint how she could possibly know him. He seemed so uncomfortably familiar she had to fight the extreme urge to run and jump into his strong arms.

And then she saw it, the tattoo of a bulls head in the inside of his right forearm.

She had only seen that image once before, when she went to Kings Landing on a vacation with her father and sister, years ago when she was a tomboyish girl who wore oversized band shirts and shaved her head because her brother's friend Theon dared her to.

He worked in a small convenience shop that she had wandered into one day, the shop was owned by a greedy old man who was never there, so the upkeep and responsibilities landed on a lean 15 year old blue eyed boy, he called himself Gen, he was such a hard worker that Arya often compared him to a well-oiled machine. He even had the hobby of repairing broken guitars he would come across, going so far as to rebuild them and replace the wood or metal work.

He stopped singing and the entire band played together showing off their skills but Arya couldn't bring herself out of her thoughts.

During her two week vacation there she managed to visit the shop almost every day. She would bury her nose in the comic books about super Heroes and read books about dragons and magic, he was nice enough to recommend things to her that boys her age would enjoy, so she read them to keep up appearances and avoid the awkward explanation of why she looked and dressed like a little boy. She enjoyed it though, often finding herself staying until he closed up and skated off on his white skateboard that had an intricate drawing of bulls head on the bottom of it. She had asked him about it once he said he drew it himself. He even wore a light gray baseball cap that he had drawn it onto as well.

And now she saw the exact same drawing etched into his skin.

Suddenly the music stopped and the applause started. Arya watched them stepping off the stage and let the stage hands break down their equipment and set up for the next band.

'How could I not have recognized him...? 'She thought to herself. She wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her. She might not be much to look at but there was no denying that she was a girl now. She fiddled with mother's dark red lipstick tube that she had gone to find earlier before that creep tried to molest her in the parking lot.

'I doubt he even knew I was girl back then, and after the accident I never really thought about him again' Her thoughts were interrupted by Rickon tugging on her sleeve.

"I have to pee" he muttered

" it's by the entrance do you need me to go with you?" She asked protectively he rolled his light blue eyes and shook his head making his curly dark hair dance around his face.

"Stay here with Bran I'll be back in a couple minutes" and with that he disappeared into the crowd behind them. Arya leaned on the arm of Bran's wheelchair with a million thoughts surging through her head.

Five minutes later Rickon popped up again carrying three small silver and red cans that said Dragons Blood.

"What the fuck is that" Arya asked snatching one out of his hand to inspect it.

"It's some sort of energy drink, that's what my friend that gave it to me said, they had a bunch of them so I just grabbed one for all of us" he said excitedly. Arya cracked it open to sniff it, it had a strange smell that she didn't recognize but it wasn't alcohol like she first thought.

"What friend? You were gone for five minutes how could you make a friend?" Bran asked incredulously.

"He was some guy standing outside the bathroom, said his name was Hodor, he was nice" Rickon said innocently.

"You don't just go and drink something that some random guy gave you in the bathroom!" Bran exclaimed. A loud burp silenced him. Both boys turned to their sister.

"Woah" Arya said with wide eyes staring at the empty can. She felt a strange rush, almost like her blood was quickening.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That could have been poisonous!" Bran growled out furrowing his dark eyebrows. Rickon copied his sister and downed the drink in one gulp.

"It's not that bad" Arya said with a shrug.

Bran sighed and waited to see if his siblings would drop to the floor and start convulsing. When they didn't he cracked his drink open and followed suit.

"Ugh this tastes like bull piss and food coloring" Bran said wiping his tongue on his t shirt.

The next fifteen bands performed in what seemed like a minute, and by the time some random guys came to gather their instruments they were all jittery and twitchy, bursting with artificial energy. Bran couldn't sit still in his chair and constantly hit the air with his drumsticks, Rickon was squirming trying to stop himself from running around and Arya danced to every song wildly and wouldn't stop muttering to herself. At some point she busted out her lipstick and messily put it on.

Her nerves were shot to hell now and she had the sudden urge to rush through the crowd outside and run far… far away, but her body remained firmly in its place. Her father wouldn't appreciate that kind of weakness and neither could she.

"Should I take off my sweater or leave it on?" Arya muttered quickly suddenly self-conscious about her attire when she saw the stage hands setting up Bran's drum set and Rickon's guitar. Her brothers just stared blankly at her, never before hearing their sister express any concern about her appearance.

"Ugh I guess I'll leave it on, right?" She decided uncertainly. They made their way onstage, luckily Yoren made sure that the stage was wheel chair accessible.

Arya felt as if the floor was going to disappear beneath her feet as she walked up to the microphone stand and grabbed the microphone that she wrapped in colorful electric tape. When they were all situated in their places, she looked out into the crowd of faces that were looking at them with doubt written in their eyes. She saw the Imp staring at her curiously and Yoren looking concerned.

"We are Winter Hell" she said meekly almost not recognizing her own voice. She closed her eyes and swallowed her fear as turned away from the audience, giving them a view of her back as she took a strong stance.

She looked at Bran who gave her a nod of encouragement and she closed her eyes and imagined them standing in the basement of their Aunt's house in the middle of nowhere.

"_Wasteful season, take my hand..._" She sang slowly, her voice was shaking and she briefly regretted the energy drink she gulped down. Bran slowly started to rub the end of his drum stick along the symbol producing an eerie high pitched sound to accompany her voice.

"_Take the place of the snakes who ran..._" She sang into the silence, Suddenly Bran and Rickon played loudly shattering through the hall with such a force that the audience shifted in surprise. Encouraged by the amazing sound quality of their music Arya released her energy with a loud "hey" and turned around to face the crowd dancing to the sound they created.

"_Savage things wash over me_" she sang boldly as she unzipped her sweater, if she wanted to be seen as an adult she was going to have to be confident like one.

_" a crime that leaves a heated greed, oh machine_" she sang as she abandoned her sweater leaving her in a slashed and torn up band shirt that was crudely sown on the sides to fit her form snugly, the cut up sleeves hung of her thin shoulders and the shirt cut off above her naval, revealing much more skin than she usually did.

"_Machine I washed it for you... Machine, machine I wasted for you"_ she sang with a smile. The crowd was visibly moving now, dancing along as the played and she never felt more alive. Her childhood dance lessons subconsciously mapping out her steps.

Bran and Rickon slowed their tempo down and she took a stance with her head bent down letting her bangs cover her eyes and nose.

"_And I walk, oh I walk the space left for two, and I wait, oh I wait to wake next you_" she sang in a low almost growling voice as she danced slowly contorting her body like a zombie for a moment before dancing across the room and repeating the chorus with a loud forceful voice. She glanced out at the stage making sure her choppy hair covered her face. She could see the crowd moving and dancing, she even caught sight of the imp looking at them with amusement. Before he could recognize her she made sure to keep her face covered and her voice steady.

Bran and Rickon started playing heavily again filling the hall with their energetic vibrations, Rickon had his head bent, letting his mop of curls cover his face as he took the lead breaking down the music and ripping his guitar to shreds. Brans arms were moving wildly, making up for the absence of his legs and his beat was perfect.

Arya was dancing freely around the stage as though they were practicing alone at home her body was going through the motions of a dance that she had known her entire life. The energy drink was definitely kicking in and she no longer cared what people thought of her, this might be the only chance she can get to have fun like this. She danced around the stage occasionally singing randomly into the microphone as her brothers showcased their own skills.  
_  
__"Oh machine_" she sang out loudly as though she were calling out for something when her brothers slowed their tempo again. And she sank to her knees, suddenly losing the burst of energy she felt minutes ago.

_"Machine_" she sang out slowly and let her voice ring out, she stood back up looking out into the crowd as her brothers played slowly along with her.

"_I washed. It. For. Youuuuuu_" her eyes found the familiar electric blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for years as she sang out the last word letting her arms extending the microphone away from her slowly to let the sound of her voice fade out.

With that she dropped the microphone loudly and wordlessly walked off the stage as the sounds of cheers and applause followed her.

She felt a rush she had never experienced in her fifteen years of life and she knew she was addicted the moment she felt it and she burst out laughing uncontrollably.

**Gendry**

He didn't know what to think of the performance he just witnessed. The band he brushed off so easily at first just shocked the entire room. And the girl… the girl he 'saved' earlier was the most shocking of all.

Her voice wasn't classically tuned like most female singers. She had a raw sound about her that matched the guitar and drums that accompanied her. The way she danced and moved around was wild and crude but she managed to move in such a graceful way that she flowed like water across the stage and he had never seen anyone perform that way. She almost held her microphone out like a sword and her precise graceful movements almost looked lethal.

When she practically almost stripped on stage to reveal her wearing a thin torn and stitched up band shirt, he almost wanted to smash in the heads of the men cheering around him. He didn't like them leering at her and he didn't even know why he felt so protective over this skinny little girl. She was pretty but something was different about her, he felt as if he had met her before a hundred times. Like she had always been a part of his life but he had just barely seen her for the first time.

When she slowly drawled out her last line while looking at him directly in his eyes he felt as if the entire room had cleared out and she was singing directly to him.

She looked so enticing with her lipstick smeared across her face that was shiny with sweat. She seemed so invigorated after her performance her pale skin glowed with excitement as she wolfishly smiled to her brothers when they exited the stage.

She had definitely captured his attention now.

AN: there's the first chapter thank you for reading

Ps I had some major drama trying to upload this story so I apologize for any spacing or grammatical errors I'll try to fix them asap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own the characters or World it belongs to George R. R. Martin. Any likenesses to actual people are completely fictional and the songs I use are property of the artists. I will provide a full list of video references at the end, Hope you enjoy :)**

**Arya**

Cold, quiet blue water surrounded her, she felt panic surge throughout her entire body. She needed air and she needed air badly but the dull light coming from the surface was just out of her reach. The pressure of the river swallowed her deeper and deeper and she knew the gift of death was moments away…

Arya sat up with a long loud gasp hitting her head on the top of the sleeping compartment where she woke up.

"fuck" she groaned trying to trying to process the pain through her sleepy haze. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach, she hadn't had that drowning dream in years.

'I'll never get used to sleeping on a tour bus' she thought to herself as she climbed out of her cabinet turned makeshift bed and into the common area of the bus.

Rickon was staring sleepily out the window from a comfy chair and Bran was trying to keep his wheel chair from rolling around as they drove through a heavily forested area.

"What time is it?" she groaned as she collapsed into the chair across from Rickon.

"11 am, we have another 3 hours until we reach Harrenhal, Osha said we all started driving about 2 hours ago." Bran answered referring to their driver.

She glanced to the front of the bus at the door that divided them from their driver. Osha was a rough woman who had wild messy hair, thick eyeliner and dark red also had a heavy northern accent and was always smoking a cigarette.

Arya grabbed a folded up map of Westeros that had the route of the Night's Watch tour highlighted for them.

"so we circle around the south before heading up north?" Arya asked as she traced the bright orange line with her finger.

"yeah, the tour takes about 3 months to play a show in each of the 14 towns and 4 major cities" Bran explained gripping the arm of her chair to stop himself from rolling into Rickon when the bus took a sharp turn.

Arya and Rickon both shot their arms out to help him, but he swatted their hands away stubbornly.

"Yoren said they'll get us a proper bus when we get to Lannisport" Arya said apologetically.

Their bus was standard like everyone else's, common sitting area with two swirling fluffy chairs and across from a sofa, a kitchenette, fold out table, sleeping compartments, a small bathroom and a small room with a bed in the very back. There was a small compartment above the drivers area where Osha was to sleep.

'Beats the hell out of sleeping in a van' Arya thought to herself.

"it's actually kinda fun" Bran admitted with a small smile. Arya knew he hated when his siblings felt pity for him like he was some pitiful cripple.

"Rickon go make us some tea" she ordered, so he got up and walked three steps to their little kitchenette, narrowing his eyes at his lazy older sister the entire time.

Arya glanced out of the window catching a glimpse of the line of black tour buses identical to theirs; she had to struggle not to wonder which one held the boy she used to not stop thinking about.

Apparently she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

'stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him…' she chanted in her mind.

"what songs are we playing tonight?" Bran asked when Rickon handed them each a paper cup with warm tea.

"I haven't decided" Arya mumbled into her tea avoiding his gaze. Bran silently gave her a hard stare raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"So what do we know about Harrenhal?" Rickon asked impatiently blowing on his tea.

"we know dragons burned down some castle like a million years ago" Arya responded running her hands through her tangled hair as she remembered the Westeros history books her aunt made her memorize.

" yeah, ok… that doesn't help us, I remember dad saying something about it being the heavy metal Mecca of westeros. Harrenhal arena was the breeding ground for the long haired screeching sounds of the 80s, and the people there still have a taste for that type of heavy music."  
he explained and Arya raised her eyebrows at him.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" She interrogated

"Whenever dad managed to find time to put me to sleep at night instead of asking for old bed time stories I asked about where he would go and what he would do, he told me a lot about the musical tastes of people in different parts of the country... He said it was good to know audience no matter where they are from or what they like" Bran explained smiling sadly as he thought of their father.

They sat in silence for a moment before Rickon farted loudly, killing the tension instantly.

"open a window!" Bran gasped out. Arya was coughing dramatically as she struggled with the bus window and Rickon dissolved into a fit of chuckles as he watched his siblings struggle.

"Everything ok back there?!" Osha yelled from the front in her thick accent.

"Yeah we're fine" Rickon yelled back ignoring the glares from the two.

"So basically we need to play heavy music and I need to scream into the microphone?" Arya said when the air was clear again.

"In a nutshell... Yeah, we have one song like that but we need two for tonight, even though I highly doubt we will impress this crowd enough to win the encore, but we each get ten minutes to try"Bran replied.

"I don't get it, what's special about the encore?" Rickon asked digging through the cabinets, pulling out box of granola bars and throwing one to each of them.

"Well at the end of the show the crowd gets to cheer for another song from their favorite band of the night, that's what makes it a battle of the bands. The band that acquires the most encores and votes by the end of the tour wins ten thousand gold and a record deal with Bar. Rec., including a winter tour, major press releases and music video promotions" Bran said ticking off the main prizes off his fingers as remembered them.

The looks on their faces told Bran he was the only one who bothered to read the fine details of the contract they signed with Yoren when they were chosen to participate two days ago.

"Well regardless of winning, the amount of exposure we can get in such a short time is the real prize. There's no better way to sell our music than to play in front of a lot of people" Arya said emphasizing the word a lot before using her teeth to tear open her snack.

"Yeah for once you're right about something" Bran teased ignoring the granola bar that Rickon threw at him as he pulled out his drumsticks and started playing invisible drums.

Arya rolled her eyes and kicked the wheel of his chair before staring out the window at the moving stony fields and dark gray clouds rolling by them. Letting her thoughts travel back to a bright blue eyed boy that she used to know.

**Gendry**

He had just finished adjusting his guitar strings on his black electric guitar when the caravan pulled into the town of Harrenhal. He had attuned it to play a heavier sound for the upcoming performance.

"I hope they pick a decent place to eat here, I'm starving" Hot Pie said as he shoved cookies into his mouth.

"How can you think about food when you're eating?" Lommy asked incredulously from his lying position on the floor.

The long drive had made him nauseous enough to lay on the floor and complain for two hours. Apparently his motion sickness did not improve since last year.

"I eat when I'm nervous" Hot Pie replied defensively causing Gendry and Edric to snort with laughter.

"How can you be nervous? We did this exact tour last year. Edric should be nervous, he's the virgin" Gendry said silently plucking the strings of his instrument and smirking when his brother shoved him lightly with his foot, mumbling about not having been a virgin for years.

"What if they boo us off the stage or throw food at us?" Hot pie said through a mouthful of cookie

"They won't boo us off and I doubt having food thrown at you would be the worst thing that ever happened to you" Gendry said narrowly avoiding the cookie thrown at his head when the bus came to a halt.

Lommy shot up like a blond weed and dashed down the steps before anyone else could utter a word.

They all followed suit and soon and Gendry found himself subconsciously scanning the line of parked busses. Everyone was pouring out and marching into nearest tavern called The Tickler.

By the time they entered the dimly lit building most of the seats were already filled and the staff was frantically serving drinks to the fully packed room.

The Tickler seemed prepared for the arrival of the Nights Watch Tour with their tables pressed together and lined with as many chairs as they could get.

Gendry stumbled into some seats at table closest to the door, avoiding the mess of people in further in.

"I've got to piss like a drunken Dornish horse" Edric announced as he threw his jacket down on the back of a seat to cover and claim it, Lommy and Hot Pie nodded in agreement before following his example and the three of them disappeared into the crowd.

"What can I get you and your mates to drink?" A server shouted from the other end of the long table.

"A round of Ale!" he said loudly and the man nodded before disappearing.

'Looks like everyone is already here' he thought trying and failing to count the endlessly moving mob in front of him and instead took in his surroundings.

The Tickler had a timeworn feel about it, the ceilings were high and everything was made of a deep warm wood. Black metal chained chandeliers gave the place very dim lighting with the exception of the bar that illuminated a wall filled with various glass bottles of all shapes, colors and sizes. Even the cups and utensils seemed ancient. The only modern features in the entire room seemed to be the thin flat screen televisions that lined the walls, tilted to provide a better view which didn't matter because they were off anyway.

Suddenly a gust of cold air hit his back and he turned to see Cat barge in followed by her curly haired companion, the wheel chair bound boy and a wild looking woman he vaguely recognized.

The woman pushed them towards him and he watched as the girl settled down into the chair next to him, the curly haired one across from them next to Edric's empty chair and the other one rolled into the edge of the table.

"Hey Cat" he said nodding his head to her. He noticed the flash of confusion on the other boy's faces but she shot them a pointed look and they looked down.

"Hey there Gendry" she said smiling quickly but focusing on the plastic menu in front of her. The boys looked at her expectantly but she just continued to study her menu with great concentration.

"Hi I'm Bran, our sister here seems to have forgotten her manners" he said reaching his out his hand from the end of the table to shake his and causing her to snort loudly at his comment, but still avoiding his gaze.

"I'm Rickon" the curly haired one said quietly with a nod. He saw his band mates forcing their way back through the crowd and gracelessly falling in their seats.

"I'm Gendry Waters, this is my brother Edric Storm, That's Lommy Greenhands, and Hot Pie. Guys this is Cat, Bran and Rickon" Gendry said as the waiter returned with large pitchers and started filling everyone's cups to the brim.

"We're serving Roast Dinner today and Mushroom stew for you ... vegetarian types" the waiter said gruffly eyeing the three palest kids in the room.

"Mushroom Stew please" Rickon piped up happily and his siblings nodded with much less enthusiasm.

"So you guys are vegetarian huh? Is that like a health thing or is it animal rights that got you" Edric asked after they all ordered their food and the waiter disappeared after collecting their menus.

"They're not vegetarian, they're Vegan" Gendry teasingly causing her to narrow her gaze at him. He smirked in response glad to have her silver stare on him again.

"seriously? You guys don't even eat cheese? How can you live without cheese?!" Hot pie exclaimed looking scandalized.

"Our cousin Shireen is a vegetarian because she wants to save every animal from any type of cruelty, but even she can't go all vegan. That takes serious dedication" Edric said with genuine interest causing Rickon to launch into a detailed explanation of the horrid conditions of farms and slaughter houses.

By the end of his rant Edric flagged down their waiter and changed his order to mushroom stew. Even Gendry had no doubt that they were authentic.

"so how did a cripple like you learn to play the drums so well?" Hot Pie blurted out in Bran's direction while they waited for their food.

Gendry closed his eyes and groaned inwardly at his friend's rudeness until a loud slam made him abruptly open his eyes to see Cat's ass almost fully in his face as she crouched over the table on one leg and held her fork to Hot Pie's eye. Gendry reached up instinctively grabbing her by her tiny waist to stop her momentum.

"My brother is NOT a cripple! He can out drum you any day even with your useless fat little legs, call him a cripple again and I'll gouge your fucking eyes out" Cat growled out calmly but disturbingly serious. Hot Pie looked ready to piss himself.

"Stop Ar…Cat, its ok" Bran said loudly causing his sister to slowly return to her seat while giving Hot Pie a death glare. Gendry watched her pale cheeks blush a little when she noticed that he had restrained her. It amused him that she could blush right after threatening to gouge someone's eyes out.

"what kind of stupid stage name is Hot Pie anyway" she asked crudely taking handle of her emotions quickly.

"it's not a stage name" Lommy interjected lazily.

"yeah...when I was small and I got sent to the orphanage and all I could say was hot pie. So they just started calling me hot pie and it stuck… I guess" Hot Pie explained, carefully eyeing Cat incase he had to make an escape. She just rolled her eyes and focused on drinking large gulps of beer.

The televisions clicked on simultaneously to show a small silver blond haired girl with large violet eyes in a tiny pleated skirt and bikini top dancing erotically while surrounded by sweaty dark skinned shirtless men as an electric beat filled the tavern.

"_Gonna get dirty... it's about time for my arrival... Dirty!... sweat dripping over my... Body!_" A loud female voice sang out as the TV showed different scenes of her dancing erotically wearing chaps, in a shower surrounded by wet dancing girls dressed like her, and then lastly to show her with her legs wrapped around the waist of a huge buff guy wearing eye liner while she vocalized random sayings along with the beat.

Suddenly it cut off to show a good looking curly haired guy with a perfect smile beaming at them.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Cat's eyes widen before she drowned her beer and proceeded to steal Rickon's.

"That was Khaleesi featuring Kahl Drogo with their song 'Dirty' off her new album 'Dracaris' coming in at number 2 in this week's top Ten music videos. Up next at number 1 is Jofferey Barataheon's hit single 'Baby you so swag' I'm Loras Tyrell and you're watching Westeros Entertainment Network"

The screen went black for a second before the annoying face of Joffery Baratheon appeared. He was shirtless, wearing a backward designer cap with a large diamond crusted pendant that said JB and hung off a thick gold chain, while singing with a pinched face trying to pass off as emotion.

"TURN IT OFF" someone yelled.

"This is torture!" another gruff man screamed.

"ID RATHER HAVE RATS EAT ME ALIVE THAN LISTEN TO THAT CUNT" and with that the screen switched to a football game and the food started coming out effectively silencing everyone for a minute as they devoured their meals

**Arya**

"Why was that guy calling you Cat?" Rickon asked when they were sent back to their bus to ready themselves for what everyone was referring to as The Battle.

"Was I the only one who heard Yoren tell us not to use our real names?" she asked grouchily. Of course she would be the one to embrace the notions of alter egos.

"Well if you think about it, as long as we don't say our last name it should be fine… Cat… why would you use mom's nickname?" Bran asked curiously.

"it's the first thing that came to mind" she replied honestly thinking of her reunion with Gendry.

'why can't I manage to tell this guy my real name…' she thought remembering when they first met in kings landing and she called herself Arry Snow.

Shaking her head she tried to steer her thoughts away from that stupidly handsome boy. She knew she was slightly drunk when she had managed to make a fool of herself as he found her slowly leaning toward his plate of delectable roast, losing her balance and falling face first into his lap. He looked as shocked as she did so she scrambled to down her bowl of stew quickly in one gulp to hide her embarrassment, resulting in her having to escape to the bathroom and meeting her brothers back at the bus.

Luckily Osha chose that moment to barge into the bus and wrenching her from her daze.

"are you kids ready?" Osha asked in her thick accent.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Bran responded, being the only one who could understand her.

"Well if they start throwing bottles at you make sure you run off stage as soon as possible. During the second tour a folksy band tried playing a cheesy song about saving Mother Earth and the crowd got so angry at the happy tunes that they started throwing beer bottles at the stage. The banjoist had to get seven stitches in his face." Osha explained gravely. The three of them stared at her in alarm hoping she would say it was a joke but she just lit a cigarette.

"So you've been on all the tours then, as a tour bus driver?" Bran asked.

"Aye I have, started out chasing my ex-husband's pipe dream so I tagged along as a driver, then he took his winnings and a twenty year old cocktail waitress and ran off to Pentos. It's a good thing Yoren had a rough time finding drivers so he's been hiring me every year since." She said taking a long drag of her cigarette and expelling pure white smoke.

"So who won the battle of Harrenhal last year?" Bran enquired.

"They call themselves The Others, say their music is death metal, and yes they're here this year too. I've got to get back out there and help with set up, you've got an hour before they start so ...make sure you keep an eye out for flying bottles" she warned before disappearing down the steps of the bus.

They were silent for a minute exchanging worried glances with each other.

"wait… what did she say?" Rickon asked in a low whisper as though she were still there.

Arya got up leaving Bran to explain their eminent danger while she searched through her duffle bag stuffed with clothes looking for something decent to wear and not a 'stitched up rag' that Yoren made her promise to never wear on stage again.

She found the top of one of Rickon's old skeleton Halloween costumes and slid it on. It was a very thin shiny black material and the white skeleton bones were cracked and slightly peeling but it was perfect for dancing around the stage in. The sleeves stopped at her elbow, came up to her neck to give the slightest hint of a turtle neck and the top itself tightened and cut off at her rib cage leaving her smooth flat pale stomach bare. It also provided enough support that she wouldn't require an annoying bra allowing for maximum movement.

Sewn in tight black jeans and Jon's old studded belt, that she wrapped around her thin hips twice, completed her outfit.

Thirty minutes later a spiffed up Arya and Rickon carried Bran in his wheelchair off the bus and headed out toward the looming ruins of old Harrenhal where there was a large stage set up. They could see the charred ruins of a crumbling castle; Arya couldn't help the wave of déjà vu that swept over her as she gazed at it. She had a strange feeling about the place since they arrived earlier.

They could see the line of guests eagerly waiting to get in, lots of long haired guys and tattooed girls being kept at bay by security.

"hey there's Hodor" Rickon said pointing to a giant of a man with white blond hair carrying two huge drums under his arms like nothing.

Arya noticed that Hodor was a bit slow when Rickon introduced them, but he was very sweet and he kindly pointed them in the right direction where all the other bands were gathering.

Arya spotted Gendry immediately. He was trying to fix the wiring in the back of a large speaker.

She stood stiffly watching his tall form bending down a little as his blue eyes concentrated and his hands tinkered away. He had on a clean black shirt stretched across his broad shoulders, dark jeans and a very familiar gray baseball cap with the bulls head drawing. His black guitar was slung on his back with a white strap that said bastard in all black letters.

He must have felt her looking at him because his blue eyes found hers and she quickly turned pretending to talk to Bran only to find herself standing alone.

Before she could think of anything else his long legs had brought him to stand right in front of her. He was so close she could smell his musky scent and she had the sudden urge to bury her nose in his chest, but instead she looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

"I see you're a fan of The Others" he said letting his eyes travel over her form. She followed his gaze and noticed that her nipples had hardened in the crisp dusk wind. Or his close proximity... How the hell was she to know.

"What do you mean?" She asked crossing her arms in defense and standing at her full height which still only brought her to eye level with his strong chin.

He brought a long finger up to her cheek and lightly pushed her head to the left, showing her the group of incredibly tall men with long brittle white hair and face paint to make them look like skeletal death.

She didn't feel warmth radiating from the spot on her cheek where his finger touched her, nope she did not.

"Their followers call themselves white walkers, they paint their faces and dress up in costume. They also tend to get pretty riled up" Gendry said smoothly and she could feel the breath from every word he muttered flutter on her skin.

She couldn't stop color form on her face no matter how much she told herself not to blush.

"Well I wouldn't know if I'm a fan of them or not I haven't really heard their stuff..." She replied as evenly as she could. Ignoring the way his mouth twitched into a smile that flickered all the way up into his cerulean eyes.

"You didn't see them at the audition?" He questioned with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Not really ...my mind was... Preoccupied..." She responded eyeing his towering form out of the corner of her eye. He opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by Yoren shouting in the middle of the room.

"Alright you sorry sons of bitches listen up, we start in 5 so get ready! We've got three hours to get this show done and then tomorrow we head out for Riverrun so make sure you're in you're bloody places when you get called!" He yelled gruffly.

"Better get back with your brothers" Gendry said nodding his head toward a table filled with refreshments where Bran and Rickon were loitering.

"Watch out for flying bottles" she said quickly before rushing off.

"Give me that" she growled as she snatched the dark bottle of beer from Rickon's hands and downed it in one drink.

"What the fuck Arya that was mine" he whispered angrily and she responded by shoving a water bottle in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked referring to the small paper Bran was holding.

"It's a copy of the line up" Bran said handing her the paper.

The sounds of harsh guitars and drums started and a wave of cheering could be heard.

"So I guess that would be the Brotherhood without Banners?" She said reading the first band name listed.

"Yeah then The Bastards play, followed by Faceless Men, The Flayed, then The Others" Bran said cracking open a Dragons Blood can.

"Reeds, The Stone Crows, Unsullied and The Wildlings. Then it's us" Arya said reading off the rest of the list. She handed it back to Bran and cracked open another beer.

By the time BWB was finished with their set she had downed another five glass bottles of dark beer and she couldn't be bothered with their full band name.

"I've got to pishhh sho badly" she slurred after she finished off her bottle.

" no shit, I don't know how you fit that much beer in your body" Rickon muttered with envy.

"There were some portables back the way we came, take this and try to sober up" Bran said placing a small silver can of dragons blood in her hands.

She immediately cracked it open, drank it in one gulp and tossed the can away before stumbling off to find a proper place to piss.

After she finished her business she had no idea how she ended up squished in the crowds of people facing the large empty stage she was expected to perform on.

She tried finding a familiar face around her but was met with nothing but rough looking guys and slutty girls , some of which had painted their faces.

She tried and failed to shake her haze away but when she spotted Gendry strolling up to the microphone and hooking up his guitar, thoughts of leaving her spot fled her mind.

Lommy and Edric tested out a few strums on their instruments and adjusted to the right pitch.

"We're The Bastards" Gendry said smoothly into the microphone before Edric started playing a long deep note and then Hot Pie started drumming heavily. Gendry and Lommy joined in playing strongly and loud.

"_I saw the colossal landscape... Of which I never was a part_" he began signing in a slightly high voice.

" _It was a magical day ... Of which I'd never seen before_ " Arya could feel herself starting to dance. Even the white walkers around her started to move to the strong sounds.

"_The first time I saw Colossal Girl_" she could see him wearing something silver on his finger that made the guitar he played sound almost like screeching metal, but it sounded amazing to her.

"_The first time I saw Colossal Girl_" his cobalt blue eyes looked up to scan the audience and she vaguely wondered if he would spot her but he just focused on his guitar again.

"_Such glowing mountains before us … Pillars of life all fade away…_" She closed her eyes and pictured the snowy mountains in Winterfell that her heart longed to see.

"_Of all the things I need to say girl… All of these words are in my way…_" She was watching him again greedily enjoying his performance.

"_the first time I saw Colossal girl_" stopped playing and let Gendry play a little solo tune before they crashed in powerfully.

"_Well she's running to the hills again… Can you tell me if she'll ever return? ...She must be Mother Nature's child cause she's runnin' to the call of the Wild"_ He was singing so high that she could see the veins in his long thick neck pulsating.

"_She's talking to the trees again, telling me that's she's one of them! Lookin' at that bird in the tree ...though she's never gunna notice me!"_ He turned away from the microphone and started playing his guitar a little slower.

"_Oh is my love a confession… Will I just put it back today … If I had love left to give you?... Would you still throw it all away?_" there was a hint of longing in his voice that sent Arya's head spinning.

' I wonder who he is singing about?' she thought curiously dreading the very real possibly that he could be in a relationship. He was repeating the chorus again and she agonized over the inspiration for it.

'there's no way he wouldn't have a girlfriend now, when he was younger he was only interested in work , music, and drawing bulls but now he's a man and he probably has some cool twenty two year old woman with big boobs and blond hair' she thought bitterly suddenly feeling queasy, she stopped dancing and stood still watching him as they played furiously for a few minutes, by now the entire crowd was dancing along with their music.

'like there could ever be a woman who wouldn't notice him?' she thought getting irrationally angry at him when he finished real repeating the chorus

"_Do you remember the first time we met? …Living together in colossal times. Some things are given with no reason why… living together all of the time_" He was singing faster now, she could tell that his blood was rushing because that what she felt on stage.

" _I'm just a gypsy with wondering eyes… I'll tell you secrets that send you to sleep… All I can give you is all of my love… these are the things I can give you to keep_" his voice rang our as they finished playing and left the stage. She just stood there with her head swimming.

She tried looking for an escape route but it seemed like the crowd was closing in tighter around her.

A few minutes later the next band came on stage and Arya noted the handsome bassist that locked eyes with her. His hair was a little feminine being longer than hers and red with bleach blond streaks but it kinda worked.

They played fast and intense filling the hall with controlled chaos.

"_I've got no lips I got no tongue where there are eyes there's only slits... I've got a broken face uh huh_ " Arya could make any other words out because a mosh pit had erupted around her sending her flying around. She had to punch and kick everyone around her to stay upright and finally when the band stopped so did the mosh.

Arya stood proudly watching a guy cup his bleeding nose and squirm away through the growing crowd.

The next band was set up and she narrowed her drunk eyes as Ramsay Bolton walked up to the mic.

She refused to dance to the music they started playing, but she wasn't the only one. Compared to the previous performances The Flayed sounded very tame, a little too tame and for the crowd.

"_Girlfriend in a coma I know I know it's serious...Girlfriend in a coma ...I know ...I know it's really serious_" Ramsay Bolton sang nonchalantly almost as if he were bored, and she couldn't understand the nerve of that prick making a song out of someone else's sorrow.

"_There were times when I could have murdered ... Her_" he had a voice that was carefully trained through lesson upon lesson but there's no lesson that make a psychopath feel emotion let alone sing with it.

Arya didn't see where the first bottle came from but she saw it land and explode right next to Ramsay's feet making his squeal resonate through the speakers.

"Get off the stage you wanker!" Someone shouted as more bottles flew but Ramsay kept singing almost enjoying the uproar inappropriately.

Out of nowhere someone threw a massive greasy sausage that hit him right across the face.

Arya couldn't even begin to fathom how or why someone would bring sausage like that to a concert but when he stormed off the stage giving the crowd the finger she cheered as loud as everyone around her.

The crowd was moving in closer now and she felt like a sardine squashed between sweaty mounds of flesh. She tried shoving her way through the crowd only to find herself deeper in the pit.

She could feel the excitement of the crowd surrounding her mounting. When some stage hands set up a drum set that said The Others the crowd pushed her closer to the stage with an alarming force.

When The Others finally came on stage they were far more intimidating with the bright lights fixed on them as they took their cross guitars and started playing really hard and fast.

She couldn't understand any words that the lead singer was singing but his voice was almost a low deep growl. The guitarists and bassist were whipping their long hair around dramatically as they drilled into their instruments.

When he said something about death in an old far northern language she finally recognized the almost ancient language that hardly anyone spoke anymore.

The audience was moving wildly and arya got swept into another mosh pit. She took an elbow in her chest and someone kicked her thigh which just fueled her drunken rage as her fists collided with everything she could reach.

Finally their set ended and the mosh pit dispersed leaving Arya with a busted lip.

As the stage hands set up for Reeds she tried maneuvering through the crowd to find an exit but she was stalled by a huge round man that wouldn't move.

"Hi can you move?!" She yelled trying to get his attention. He turned to her and she saw the pasty white and black face paint sweating off his face. But he just stood there staring at her blankly.

"Really? You're just going to stand there looking at me...Oh my gods what the fuck" she exclaimed as he opened his mouth to let thick white foam spill out.

"Eww" she said weakly gagging a little as she pressed back into the crowd the way she came .

Reeds had taken stage now and Arya spotted a short curly haired girl in a dark green tank top sit behind the drum set while a tall blond guy wearing black sunglasses and a white t shirt walked up to the microphone with his guitar.

They started playing a simple but heavy beat together.

"_I'm gunna fight em off... A seven nation army couldn't hold me back , they're gunna rip it off... Taking their time right behind my back... And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget... Back and fourth through my mind behind a cigarette_" He sang in an almost annoying high pitch voice. He stopped singing to go into a long guitar solo and the crowd was moving again so Arya used it to her advantage and slipped through.

She spotted an entrance to a restricted corridor leading to backstage being guarded by a tall sleazy looking man with a dumb look on his face.

She tried to casually stroll by but she felt him grab her by the scruff of her mock turtle neck to stop her.

"You're not allowed back there " he sneered tossing her back toward the crowd.

"Hey ...Polliver? Yeah I'm part of the show and I gotta perform soon so let me through" she said glancing at his name tag and trying to walk by again only to have him repeat his actions.

"Ah an eager little groupie we have here hehe don't worry white walker whore you'll be able to suck enough dick after the show is over" he said giving her a leering smile that made her feel sick.

"I'm not a fucking groupie, I'm the singer for WinterHell let me through!" She demanded loudly, her rage was at it's boiling point, she tried to  
Out maneuver him but there wasn't enough space for her to slip through.

'Fuck' she thought screwing her eyes shut and wishing she could mentally contact her brothers.

**Gendry**

'Where the hells did she go?'he thought checking the portable bathrooms for the fifth time.

When he came back from performing with his blood still rushing to find Bran and Rickon frantically searching around to find their sister, he honestly didn't think it would take this long to find the girl the back stage area wasn't even that spacious.

"Listen you daft cunt I'm not letting you through!" He suddenly heard a man shouting from a pathway that led to the general audience area.

"Listen to ME you ugly piece of shit! I've already wasted twenty minutes standing here with you! I will fucking cut you if you don't let me through right now!" He heard the voice of an all too familiar girl respond .

Low and behold there she was drunk, tiny and angrily picking a fight with the venue's very large security personnel. Gendry didn't even want to process the relief that flooded him when he finally spotted her.

Before they could further insult one another Gendry rushed over and grabbed her arm pulling her past the angry security guard and down the pathway.

"Boom! In your face! Why don't you get on your knees and suck MY non-existent dick! Bitch!" She screeched as Gendry pulled her away having to use more force than he would have liked.

"How can someone so small be such a major pain in my arse" he snarled bringing her hazy gray gaze on him as if she just noticed him .

The next band on stage started playing as the music flooded around them making it a little harder to hear.

She wretched her arm away for him so fast you would think that he scorched her but it just freed up his hands to roughly grab her face and bring it closer to his.

"What the hell happened to you're face?" He asked staring at her lips. Her face grew hotter and her eyes widened but she shoved him away from her.

"_Come on baby be my bad boyfriend_" a strong female sang out with heavy guitars following.

"I was in a mosh pit... Why were you looking for me?" She asked as she lightly tapped her bloody bottom lip with her finger.

"_I wanna hear you call out my name, I wanna see you burn up in flames, keep you on ice so I can show all my friends, come on baby be my bad boyfriend"_ gendry recognized the woman singing was Ygritte, Edric had tried and failed miserably to hit on her after they performed earlier.

"What were doing out there in the audience? I thought I saw you but I was sure I was just seeing things" he asked loudly as they walked back to their designated area.

"I got ...lost " she said in a small voice that was almost drowned out by the background noise.

"Cat what the fuck!? " Bran exclaimed as he wheeled himself as fast as he could towards them.

"We were about to send Rickon into the masses to go look for you!" He said motioning his head toward Rickon who was now wearing a bright orange vest with reflectors over his button up black shirt looking very unamused.

"Sorry I was just being held up by some power hungry douche who thought I was a groupie trying to get first pick at dick" she said as she simmered with anger again.

"Whatever... The wildlings are playing now and then we're next are you ready? here drink some water"Bran threw a water bottle at her which Gendry had to catch before it pelted her face.

"How much did you drink?" Gendry asked while she sipped her water.

"Like 6 beers I think..."she replied uncertainly.

'Thats a lot but not enough to fuck her up this much' he thought as she stumbled again trying to stand in one spot.

"Did you drink a dragons blood by any chance?" He asked seriously

"Well yeah I vaguely remember crunching a empty silver can" she responded.

"No wonder you're acting like a nut, beer and energy drinks don't mix well unless you want to get really fucked up" he said and she just rolled her eyes. The Wildlings had just finished playing so she shoved the water bottle back in his hands and reached her arms up as high as she could making a starfish shape before bending down to touch the floor.

"What are you doing?" Gendry asked desperately trying not to gawk as she stretched a leg behind her and caught her foot with her hands so she was standing on one leg. Her milky smooth skin of her long abdomen stretched enticingly as she repeated the process with the other leg.

"I'm stretching, stupid " she said as though it was obvious, she was innocently oblivious to what kind of thoughts her movements were planting in his dirty mind, much like earlier when she somehow managed to plant her face in his lap at dinner.

Suddenly as though she knew what he was thinking she lost her balance and crashed into him. He had to quickly stabilize them to keep from falling by wrapping his arms around her and it took every ounce of self control he had not to bury his nose in her hair.

A loud cough broke them apart and Bran and Rickon were staring at them expectantly. Bran had his drumsticks ready while Rickon wore his guitar, Cat quickly followed them out on stage.

"Watch out for flying bottles" he called out after them earning him a small smile from her. He followed only as far as he could go standing at the side of the stage and watched them take their places.

**Arya**

She was blinded by the lights as she tried to look out into the sea of faces staring at her. She could see the night sky above them and for the first time saw how massive the crowd was, stretching far out into the grassy field where the stage was set up.

The familiar flutter of nervousness started bubbling up in her stomach but she fought it back down.

"We are Winter Hell! And winter is coming!" She growled loudly into the microphone, she didn't know why she said it, it just felt right.

Bran and Rickon started playing heavily and fast and she brought the microphone down from it's stand and took a stance.

"_When I get mad and I get pissed... I grab my pen and I write out a list... Of all the people that won't be missed! you've made my SHITLIST!_"  
She sang in a deep voice almost growling until she shouted the last word.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiitlist"_ she yelled out letting her voice vocalize a little at the end.

"_shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite LIST_" she opened her mouth so wide to scream that she reopened her bloody lip and blood started to stain her lips.

"_For all the ones who bum me out_" she growled.

"_Shitlist"_ Rickon sang in the background.

"_For all the ones who fill my head with doubt_"she made a gun shape with her fingers against her head.

"_Shitlist"_ Rickon repeated.

"_For all you squares who get me pissed"_ she yelled pointing in the direction where the sexist security guard held her up.

"_Shitlist_" he sang again.

"_You've made my SHITLIST_" she screeched out, she could taste blood and iron but it just fueled her more.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit list"_ her voice was angry and it rang out so loud she was sure Sansa could hear her all they in kings landing.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite list!_ " she opened her mouth and slowly stuck the microphone in it while she screamed. She could see mosh pit forming in the center if the crowd.

Rickon took the lead by playing a long guitar solo giving Arya the chance to stomp and dance around on stage.

"_When I get mad and I get pissed!_" She sang in a much higher voice almost completely screaming now.

"_Shit list"_Rickon and Bran were both shouting in the background now.

"_I grab my pen and I write out a list_ !"

"_Shit list_" they shouted in unison.

"_Of all you ASSHOLES who won't be missed!_" She was pointing to the mosh pit and by now half her face was covered in blood and the other half was drenched in sweat.

"_You've made my SHITLIST_" she screamed then she noticed a guy carrying a large camera looking contraption following her every move from between the barrier keeping the audience from the stage.

They finished their set a few minutes later and Gendry was waiting for her on the side of the stage with a wet cloth for her face.

The crowd was chanting for The Others which was no surprise considering how many white walkers were in the audience.

"Why was there a guy filming us ?" She asked after she cleaned the blood off her face.

"You haven't heard? Tyrion Lannister is turning the tour into a Lannister Entertainment production this year to try and bring up their viewership with a younger audience, they're even making it interactive so that people at home can vote in and help pick a winner at the end, it's the first time they're trying it too so I guess we will see how it goes" Gendry explained. He saw the confusion still on her face so he put it in simpler terms for her drunken mind to process.

"Every performance we do is going to be televised all over Westeros" he said.

'Shit' was all she could think before she fainted

AN:

OK so in order of appearance.

Danaerys and Khal Drogo is based on Christina Aguilera's music video Dirrty feat. Redman.  
watch?v=4Rg3sAb8Id8

Jofferey Baratheon is based on Justin Beiber, and the song title I made up as I do not actually know any of his songs and since I refuse to watch his videos i wont provide a link, sorry I'm not sorry to all the beliebers I offend.

The Bastards sing Colossal by Wolfmother  
watch?v=uAShx8scZe8

Faceless men sing Broken Face by The Pixies  
watch?v=aEzifwSzNDg

The Flayed sing Girl Friend in a Coma by The Smiths. (I love them what happened in my story would never really happen)  
watch?v=CZYCKNYxmrY

The Others are based on Rammstein and I have no clue what they sing about but heres a link:  
watch?v=KzGKsXPBILw

Reeds sing Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes  
watch?v=oTpw5XMnJig

The Wildlings sing Bad Boyfriend by Garbage (everything about Shirley Manson screams Ygritte to me)  
watch?v=MU3J6szn0aI

Winterhell sings Shitlist by L7  
watch?v=cwRaNPMeYms

thank you soooo much for reading and if you have any suggestions or requests i will gladly try to work them into the story as well ! im sorry again since doesn't let me post links, I hope it doesn't inconvenience you in any way.


End file.
